Мартиус Марлон
Марциус Марлон, урожденый Марциус Вельзения, был вторым принцем Вельзенской Империи и третьим ребенком Юпитера Велзении. Он женился на Юфине Марлон в результате политического союза с соседним королевством. После внезапной кончины отца Юфины Марциус занял трон Марлон как единственный наследник мужского пола. Марциус Марлон, born Марциус Вельзения, was the second prince of the Beelzenian Empire and the third child of Jupitaire Beelzenia. He was married to Yufina Marlon as part of a political alliance with the neighboring kingdom. With the unexpected death of his wife's father, Martius assumed the Marlon throne as its sole male heir. History История Early Life Молодость Марциус родился на рубеже второго века по календарю Эвиллиос в Императорской семье Вельзении, будучи третьим ребенком Императора Юпитера Вельзении. Позже, для укрепления политического союза между двумя странами принц был помолвлен с принцессой Марлона, Юфиной. После назначения даты свадьбы Пять Герцогов выказали желание помочь с устройством пышной церемонии. Martius was born during the turn of the second century EC within the Beelzenian Imperial Family, the third child of Emperor Jupitaire Beelzenia. The prince was later betrothed to Princess Yufina of Marlon to forge a political alliance between the two nations. As the couple prepared their wedding, the Five Dukes agreed to help arrange it and two were married in a lavish ceremony. В это время Марциус познакомил свою жену с братом и сестрами: Янусом, Фебрией, Априлис и Мэйлис. Спустя некоторое время король Марлона внезапно умер и королевский парламент признал Марциуса как единственного наследника своего тестя, в то время как Юфина стала его Королевой. Со времене Марциус стал вести себя крайне осторожно в присутсвии своей жены, стараясь не причинить ей вреда, касаясь. During the period, Martius acquainted his wife with his siblings: Janus, Febria, Aprilis, and Maylis. When the King of Marlon suddenly died sometime after, the kingdom's parliament agreed to Martius succeeding his father-in-law as the only male heir while Yufina became his Queen. Over time, Martius acted cautiously in his wife presence, careful never to cause her any harm when touching her.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 Homecoming Возвращение на родину В марте 136 года по календарю Эвиллиос король Марциус решил вернуться на родину вместе со своей женой. Однако прежде чем отправиться в трехнедельное путешествие по Вельзении с приветственными визитами к Пяти Герцогам, он решил остаться на несколько дней в столице. На пути к порту Джамет за день до их отплытия, Юфина покинула нового короля Марлона, однако вернулась в тот же день. На следующий день королевское семейство вместе со свитой покинуло Марлон, чтобы через два дня прибыть к берегам Вельзении, после чего они взяли экипаж и спустя неделю прибыли в Rukolbeni. In March of EC 136, King Martius planned to have a homecoming with his wife, deciding they'd stay in the capital of Rukolbeni for a few days before touring the country and greeting the Five Dukes for three weeks. Traveling to the port town of Jamet the day before their departure, Yufina briefly left the new King of Marlon before returning later that day. The next day, the royal couple departed with their entourage on their ship and arrived in Beelzenia two days later before taking a carriage and arriving in Rukolbeni over a week after that. Когда они прибыли императорский дворец и вошли в тронный зал, Янус приветствовал пару после тяжелого путешествия. Когда он спросил Марциуса, что заставило его вернуться на родину спустя столько времени, Марциус, улыбаясь и смеясь, ответил, что ничего не изменилось. В то же время он игнорировал высомерное отношени брата к своей персоне. Янус сделал вывод о том, что это означает сохранение мира в Вельзении. Льстя принцу, Марциус сказал, что все это благодаря его мудрому правлению. В ответ на это Янус сказал, что он всего лишь продолжает курс его отца. Once they entered the imperial palace's throne room, Janus welcome the couple for making the difficult journey. When Janus asked how it was to be back in his homeland after so long, Martius answered that nothing seemed to have changed for better or for worse, smiling and laughing while ignoring his brother's arrogant attitude towards him. Janus then inferred that it meant Beelzenia must be at peace. Flattering the prince, Martius said that it was because of his magnificent rule. Janus said he was just acting in his father's stead in response. Когда Мартиус сказал, что со смертью их отца в Вельзении наступит мир, Янус шутливо отметил, что будет жить гораздо дольше. Оба брата рассмеялись и продолжили беседу вплоть до момента прихода других братьев и сестер. После того, как Мэйлис попросила показать Юфине дворец, улыбающийся король заметил взгляд жены, обращенный на него, и утвердительно кивнул, таким образом встреча стала семейной. Посл он спросил, не против ли Янус, на что тот также ответил утвердительно. When Martius said that were their father to die, there would be peace in Beelzenia, Janus jokingly pointed out that he was going to live a while longer. The two brothers then laughed and continued their conversation until their other siblings arrived. After watching Maylis plead to give Yufina a tour, the smiling king saw his wife look at him and permitted it since the meeting would be between siblings. He then asked if Janus minded either and his elder brother also complied to the arrangement.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 Downfall Падение Позже, во время путешествия по Асмодину, Юфина исчезла. Марциус вместе с семьей начали поиски, в то время как сама королева была объявлена больной. После убийства в 137 году герцога Сатериазиса Веномании графом Качессом Кримом, Марциус приказал схватить Крима и охотился за ним с Юфиной еще год. После того, как спустя два года новый "законный" Марлон Качесса объявил войну правительству Марциуса, король Марлона из Вельзении оказал сопротивление, прежде чем был свергнут. Yufina later disappeared while traveling Asmodean and Martius worked with his siblings to find her while she was reported too ill to return home.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania After Count Karchess Crim assassinated Duke Sateriasis Venomania in EC 137, Martius ordered Crim's arrest and hunted both him and Yufina throughout the year. When Karchess' new, "legitimate" Marlon country declared war on Martius' government two years later, the Beelzenian King of Marlon resisted before eventually being overthrown.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Personality and Traits Личность и Характер Марциус был мягким и непритязательным человеком. Будучи любезным и добрым практически ко всем человеком, Марциус часто подчинялся своему окружению, особенно во время бесед. Несмотря на свой высокий статус, иногда он даже впадал в ликование перед достижениями других. Из-за своего чрезмерно великодушного характера он редко злился и сохранял веселое расположение духа практически в любой ситуации. Однако Марциус скрывал свое презрение к легкомысленной младшей сестре Мэйлис. Martius was a gentle and unambitious man. Being amiable and kind towards practically everyone, Martius often acted subservient to those around him, especially when talked down to. He sometimes even slipped into a sycophantic praise for others' accomplishments despite his own impressive status. As a result of this excessive generous temperament, the man rarely became angry and maintained a happy disposition in almost any given situation.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 However, Martius did hold hidden contempt for his flippant younger sister, Maylis.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Несмотря на то, что помолвка была лишь политической необходимостью, Марциус проявлял заботу по отношению к Юфине: он доверял ей, позволяя уходить гулять одной, однако он беспокоился, если она уходила надолго. Несмотря на свою тучную фигуру, он всегда был осторожен с ней и стремился не причинить ей физического вреда своими прикосновениями. Это коснулось также и их личной жизни: Марциус никогда не проявил инициативы для того, чтобы заняться с ней любовью. Although betrothed for political reasons, Martius cared deeply for Yufina; he trusted her, allowing the woman to go out by herself, though he'd get worried if she'd be gone for too long. Despite his obese frame, he was careful never to cause her any physical harm with his touch. This extended to their private life as well, with Martius not even taking the initiative to make love to her.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 Skills and Abilities Умения и Навыки В качестве короля Марлона Марциус господствовал над восточной частью острова Марлон, хоть и редко пользовался своей властью. Несмотря на свою принадлежность к Вельзенской Императорской семье, он имел весьма ограниченное вляние на своих братьев и сестер, а также ресурсы Империи, находящиеся в их распоряжении. Из-за своей полноты он не мог похвастаться большими физическими возможностями. As the King of Marlon, Martius held complete dominion over the eastern half of the Marlon Island, though rarely using its authority. Regardless, because of his relation to the Beelzenian Imperial Family, the king had limited influence with his siblings and the Empire's resources at their disposal. Due to his obesity, he wasn't very physically able.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Character Connections Связь с другими персонажами Юфина Марлон: жена Марциуса. Он доверял и заботился о ней, как о своей жене, относился к ней с уважением и никогда не причинял ей вреда. Несмотря на это, в их отношениях не было какой-либо страсти и даже намека на интимную жизнь. Yufina Marlon: Martius' wife. Martius trusted and cared for Yufina as his wife, taking care to treat her with respect and to never bring her to harm. Despite this, he treated their relationship without any particular passion and did not take the initiative to make love to her. Мэйлис Вельзения: сестра Марциуса. Несмотря на то, что он поддерживал с Мэйлис типичные братско-сестринские отношения, в то же время он относился к ней со скрытым презрением из-за ее безответственного характера. Maylis Beelzenia: Martius' sister. Although having a typical sibling relationship with Maylis, Martius nonetheless held contempt towards his sister for her more irresponsible attitude, particularly as their father's favorite child. Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и происхождение *Марциус (Март) был первым, а позже третьим месяцем в Юлианском календаре римлян. Вельзения, родина Марциуса, частично вдохновлена Римской империей. *Martius was the first and later third Roman month in the Julian calendar; Beelzenia, Martius' native country, is partially inspired by the Roman Empire. *Его фамилия при рождении, Вельзения, отсылает к Вельзевулу, демону-покровителю Оюжорства. *His original surname, Beelzenia, is a reference to Beelzebub, the patron demon of Gluttony. *Фамилия Марциуса после брака, Марлон, отсылает к Мамоне, демону-покровителю Жадности. *Martius' later surname, Marlon, is a reference to Mammon, the patron demon of Greed. Appearances *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (first appearance) *Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook (mentioned only) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) (mentioned only) References en:Martius Marlon Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Вельзения Категория:Марлон Категория:Персонажи